The black Clan continuation of: the gold Skimmer
by Piper-st
Summary: After the fight against the Pirate Narnosh the Storm Hawks go one Travelling. After the Stress about her captivity Piper going to be ill. So Aerrow ordered to take a Time out for all. But they are known that Narnosh must had help. But how help him?
1. Chapter 1

So I have this story long time on my Pc. It is the continuation of the gold Skimmer. It happened direct after it. I hope you like it^^

After the fight against the Pirate Narnosh the Storm Hawks go one Travelling. After the Stress about her captivity Piper going to be ill. So Aerrow ordered to take a Time out for all. But they are known that Narnosh must had help. But how help him? That was the question.

Aerrow entered the Bridge. "Hatschu!" "Bless you Piper! " „Thanks! " Piper was lying on the couch. See looked very ill. Pale skin, red eyes and a runny nose. Aerrow put his Hand on her head. "You have fever! You shout go to bed Piper. I don't want it will be worse to." "No. it is Ok. I can work. I can do my duty!" "Piper. It is once to see that you so diligent. But you don't help us when you are so sick. Pleas go in you room and sleep. Maybe it is tomorrow gone." The words of the captain show their effect. "Ok. I go. But when something is. Call me!" "of course! Junko help her!" Junko carried the sick girl into her room at sat her down on the bed. "Men. Pipers status is really bad." Finn comments "she will handle this. It is just a Flew. In a couple of day she is still fit again!" "Yeah. But still a weak without tactics can be our end." "Finn. Relax. What should be happened?" the sirens and Warnings lights of the condor switched on. "What the…? Stork? What's going on?" the captain surprised asked. "Unknown Skimmer approaching!" the radio clicked. "Condor? Here Starling request landing permission! Over!" Aerrow saw the violet her of the driver of that skimmer. He takes the radio and answered. "Ok starling. Welcome to the condor!"

"So how we can help you?" Aerrow Ask Starling. "I here that about Piper and this Pirate. How are her?" "She is just fine. She has only a little flown but nothing worse." "Oh! I have bad news!" "What's happened?" "After your Help question to us I was searching about info's about this guy. Narnosh. I find that he was not allowed!" "What?" "Yes a group of 4 Guys. Are paying his army and get his equipment. This guys are known as the "black Clan" because the wear all black cloaks. This guy's only collect info about all. Us the Cyclonian and atmos. They also sale it to our and the enemy secret service. But how they are and what they know. Nobody knows it." "Where we can find them?" "If my sources have right they are on terra Aquanos." "Terra Aquanos?" Finn asks. "Yes!" starling only repeat. "SWEET! Surfing, Sun, beach, nice Girls! When we go?" "Finn this is not a vacation. We must find the Black Clan. And find out what planed!" "True Aerrow, but if go there on our normal status everybody knows we are not without reason there. But with a good camouflage, like we are on Vacation. Nobody comes to the idea that we are working there!" "Good idea Starling! Storck maximum Speed. Target Terra Aquanos!" "Yes Captain.

Aerrow entered Pipers room. Piper was lying on the better with 3 or 4 blankets about her. He sat to her and laid his hand on her Head. She was burn hot. Piper awake and need some moment to realized were she was. And how arrow was. "Morning! Had you nice dreams?" Aerrow ask. "Not really. More bullshit. Were we are?" Piper croaked "on terra Aquanos. We make a little vacation. And the Hospitals here are very good. Maybe when you status would be worse. "It Is not so bad" Aerrow take a Thermometer and stick it in piper mouth. The he read the temperature." 40 °C! Piper you are very sick. I am really worried about you." "Take it easy Aerrow. I am fine." "Sleep again. And when you need something. Call me." "Ok. Thanks."

A figure in Black cloaks watch the Condor from a high distance. He used a Binocular. He saw the storm hawks leaving it with surfing boards and thinks you need for a beach party. He takes his Hand on his ear and speak slowly. "Movements. Look like they are for vacation her. No sign for aggressive!" "Roger that. Come back for a final report 4-5." "Roger. Station!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aerrow watched the beach. Finn and Junko were on the water Surfing. Starling watched impatient every minute on her watch. "how long?" Aerrow asked. "we meet my contact in 5 minutes at the beach bar. I hope I get the information's we need." Aerrow nodded to confirm. But his mind was by piper. "you don't have to worry Aerrow. Piper is still Ok. You will see." "yes I know. It Is that what I am worry about. After she was kidnapped she is different now. She never talk to me what happened und Narnosh ship." "do think he torture her?" "no. but something happened. And she will not talking about." Starling lay her hand on Aerrow Shoulder. "don't be worry. It is sure only the fewer." "yes. Maybe you are right." Radarr came running to Aerrow. He screamt. On his tail had a crab pinched him and was still hanging there. Aerrow free his Copilot from the crap. Starling has to lough about the situation.

Piper was cold very cold. It was pitch dark. So not know where she was but her body was full of fear and panic. She saw pictures. That make no sense for her. A Hughes triangle ship. Blue lighting T. red, blue and green light flash shine. A terra that Burns. No not a terra. Ahtmosia.  
Piper weak and sat in her bed. drenched in sweat and gasping for air. "not this dream again!" she only said tired. She lay down again. Her pulse was racing. For a short moment she forgot that she was ill. But after the first heavy coughing fit, she know it again. Now she was lying in the bed and was sill. She hate that. It was so boring and she was unable to do some work or read some crystal books or fly. But she had to lay in the bed and drinking a coup of tea. Piper noticed the Piece of paper was lying between the coup. She take it and start to read.

"Are on the way to the beach. Have some work to do.  
Are back in 2 Hours.  
get well soon.

Aerrow

Piper lied it back. Self her team was doing working. Hunting some bad guys or do something but she was only a load. Unnecessary for the team. Piper heard a noise. A shatters of a plate. "Aerrow?" she only ask with a quiet raspy voice. She stand up. And moved slowly out of the room on the corridors. Nobody was to see. Even to hear. Slowly see moved to the bridge. Not seeing the person how followed her. "hello?. Anybody her? Guys it Is not Funny!" she heard steps. As she turned around a dark clothes Person press his big hand on Pipers mouth and press her again the corridor wall. He also press the rail of a gun on her stomach. "hello Little One. Did you miss me?" Piper saw stunned in the eyes that Pirate captain. "It also nice to meet you. My darling. Come on we go a little bit." He has the hand still on her mouth and pulled her to the bridge. The pistol aimed in her back. She entered the bridge. When Narnosh was sure nobody else was her. he released piper and pushed her to the couch. "sit!" he command. "if you try anything stupid again. It will be not so good for you. You had it?" He started to search anything on the bridge. He searched the files with the load report of the condor and the searched at the captains table. "were is it?" he turned to piper. "Were have you it Hid?" Piper stunned at him. "What you mean." "The book. The Book with the Live crystal were is it." "when do not have it." "don't lie to me." He angry looked at piper. "wait a minute. You are sick?" "yes you clever dick. Thanks to you." "serves you right!" angry he gone on to search. Piper was tired again. She looked throw the windows and watch the sky. Slowly she near her to the sleep. Zap. Piper returns. 4 Persons in black cloaks stand on the bridge. Two holt Narnosh. He was black out or sleeping. Piper don't see it. One of the others comes near to piper. "how are you? What you are doing on our ship?" Piper ask. the person only looked at her. Then he spoke in a dark voice. "I am sorry for that!" "what?" Piper first noticed jet. That a fived person stands behind her. She only felt a prick of a syringe in her neck. "what? Y…yo….what… you…doing." Fast Pier felt asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Aerrow was running on the bridge. He found Piper lying on the couch the hole Bridge was only chaos.

"piper!" the storm hawks ran to her and trying to get her awake.

"piper get up" Aerrow said again worried.

"what is wrong with her?" junko asked.

"there. On her neck. I think she was stung by a syringe."

"yes starling. You are right." Starling felt her pule.

"Pulse is alright. But I mean the fewer is lower." Aerrow fats put his hand on Piper head.

"Yes it is lower. Many lower." Piper opened her eyes.

"Piper! You all right." Piper stunted at all.

"What you want. Let me. Let me go! No." Piper start to kick and punch.

"What? Holt her fast. That a fewer dream.

"Aerrow take pipers hands. Junko her feet's and starling her heat.

"No let me. I don't want. No. stop that. Help!"

"Piper come down. We are it. Piper?" Aerrow tell her desperate.

"No. no. Help. Stop that. Stopped!"

Piper stopped do move her. Surprising she looked at her friends.

"What is going on her?"

"She is awake now!" Starling says exhausted.

"Why you all hold me."

"Piper I don't know what you dreamt. But it was sure noting nice. Or?"

"Right." Her friends release her. Piper looked at him on her friends unit she remember.

"Narnosh! He is still alive!"

"Know we!" Finn only said.

"What?"

"More specifically he was alive. He was found 15 minutes ago. Death on the water."

"What?"

"Yes. he drowned."

"That must be this guys."

"Who?" Aerrow ask.

"This black coats guys. Narnosh surprised me her. He search the book with the recipe of the Live crystal. After a time this guys appeared. Than they take Narnosh away. One of the came to me and said only.

"I am sorry for it!" on more I cannot remember."

"The black clan!" Starling only said.

"ok now we are sure they are here."

"Who?" Piper asked. "nothing. I take you back into your bed were you should be."

After piper blanket herself she looked at Aerrow. You could see that he want to ask something. "What's wrong Aerrow?"

"you scared me. With your reaction on this dream. Will you talk?" Piper looked down.

"I had this dream. The first time on the day where I am was kidnapped. After that I got him every night. When the fewer came's it was worse than before. I see thinks. Big ships, burning Terra's. And this man. I don't know how he is. A blond man. He laughs. Than he changing into a dark cloud and swallowed me. Than the Pictures of burning things come back. Than I saw you Aerrow. Wounded and captured with the other storm hawks. In a prison. And I sawed that they make something with you. With me. Lying on a lap table and hold. Then I awake."

"sound horrible." Aerrow said.

"Yes. And I don't know about all that thinks I saw. I don't know the persons, the ships, the weapons or something else."

"Come down piper. It is just a dream. You had this nightmare a couple times, but how often you think about it that more and more he comes. Everything is right."

"yes Aerrow. It is just a small idiotic nightmare. Nothing more."

"True." Aerrow pulled the fewer thermometer out of pipers mouth.

"The fewer falls to 38°C. maybe you can leave the bed in 3 days." He stand up and leaved the room. Short before leaving he turned back to piper.

"nice dreams!"

"Sir? We have send the measuring results. From Narnosh base."

"good work Trooper. And Narnosh?"

"We have disposed him."

"Very good work. 4-5. Bla or is it?"

"Yes Sir. My nick name is Bla."

"Zero is my. it is better we use our nicknames as our digits names!"

"Yes sir!" the tow persons in her long black cloaks go on the promenade.

"What's you orders now?"

"Watch the storm Hawks. I want to know what they have planned. And I will know about the girl. How her health status is."

"Sir. You thing she will be healthy soon?"

"Yes for luck we find her fast enough. The poison was for Narnosh. But were we should know he kidnapped a girl to do his work."

"It don't was our mistake."

"Yes trooper. But we should be our Eyes on the girl. There something on her I felt before."

"Sir?"

"Maybe she was one of that measured peaks. We recorded. But it is only a conjecture. I will tell it HIM personally."

"yes Sir."

"Bla!"

"Yes Sir?"

"finished our last jobs here as soon as possible. I will away from here doppeltime."

"Yes Sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

Piper stand over her table and worked on a map which was lying on the table. Aerrow entered the room. He was shocked when he saw Piper out of the bed.

"What do you. You have to go to the bed."

"It is ok Aerrow. The fewer is gone." Piper smiled.

"What? So fast. How?" Aerrow asked.

"No idea. That's what I still trying to find out. Maybe it is the fresh air her but I not sure.

"Are you complete fit?"

"To 100%."

"Need you something." Piper lay her hand on her stomach.

"I am hungry. Very hungry." Piper said a little bit unwell.

"Yeah. Than let us two something eat. Or?" Aerrow said charming

"ok!" Piper said with a big hopfull smile.

Piper and Aerrow went of the promade of the big lake. The sunset was beautiful. They at a nice café down. With a nice view of the lake. The foods comes and the tow started to talk.

"What's have you about the black Clan?" Piper asked.

"Well. We now the are active her. Starlings contact says us the are interested on all Information's about all stuff they can find. We know the have a Meeting the next days. Anything really important."

"Are this guy good or nod?"

"No idea. I think they are neutral but they sell info's about us to the cyclonias and so that cannot we take."

"Sure." Piper confirmed.

"Have we a day when we catch them?"

"I said in 2 days, but I hope we can get them earlier."

After the two eating something Piper noticed something.

"What's wrong?"

"There is one of them. He looked on us since we sat down. On your 6 o'clock position." Aerrow turned around.

"Yes. You are right that is one of this black clan guys." He turned back.

"But what shell we do?"

"We can follow him or let him do his scouting."

"But I think the first would be more fun."

"Yes." Piper noticed that the man in the black cloak stand behind Aerrow. And a second one behind Piper. Aerrow fast looked to piper and than back to the persons.

"Ahm. It is ok we still want leave you can have this table!" Aerrow stand up. But the Cloak wearer behind him press him down again.

"Sit down!"

"Hey! Have you an Idea how am i?" said Aerrow angry.

"Aerrow. Come down. They will have a reason." Piper tried to appease him.

"Hear on the smart girl. There is somebody how wants to meet you two. he arrived soon."

"Ok. We wait. But I warn you. Our crew is in the near."

"You are bluffing. You two don't carry even a weapon. What you going to do. Shot whit spaghetti?" the booth lough. Aerrow crosses his arms. Is was bad but the two were right. Aerrow and Piper let there weapons on the condor.  
A third person came to them and sat to Aerrow and Piper on the table.

"it is a honor to meet you two. The great Sky knight Aerrow and his first Officer and crystal expert Piper. Is that right?" he ask.

"Yes. And you are?" Aerrow asked a litle bit confused. he dont expectet this.

"Zero. Only Zero." he said dark.

"Zero?" Aerrow ask.

"yes. Don't ask. So you and you crew are a little bit disturbing my business. I am a businessmen and not interested on you little war. Let do my work and I let you do what you want." Aerrow looked worried to Piper.

"it is not so easy. We search after you because you are they how give Narnosh the money to great his army and Kidnaped her. We only want to know why and prevent them." Arrow tell with a agressive voice.

"Yes. Narnosh was a big Error. He don't to what he was paid for. So we had to disappeared him. But our first attack has a big bug. It was planned to use poison on the Crystal book to kill him but unfortunately you used the book and you would be sick."

"That was you?" Piper scream.

"it was not our target. But when we recognizant it. We gave you the antiposion."

"Oh thanks. But why Narnosh?" Piper asked.

"He had only the order to transport little thinks but when he lost his mind he do his own trip. But enough from him. Against to you two. Fly away today! Or you will take the Problems."

"You threaten a Sky knight? You have really Problems!" Aerrow said.

"It would be better for you when you leave today. Or should we take a Hostage so that you guys be silence." He looked at Piper.

"That you would not dare."

"Sure?" Zero asked. Aerrow murrade.

"Ok. We leave. But be warned. We get you guys one day!"

"Of course you will. Ok that all I want. Bla, Crack. We go. Have a nice diner. And I would recommend you two to call the security as in 5 minutes. We have snipers her and it would be bad, when so a beautiful evening ends so." Then they leaved the coffee.

After the 5 minutes Aerrow looked around.

"so what we done now?"

"We stay or?"

"yes I would say to. He can dare us so many he want. We don't will be what they said. We are the Storm Hawks!"


	5. Chapter 5

Starling entered the bridge.

"Aerrow. I need to talk to you." Aerrow looked up from the desk at her. He doesn't know what Starling want from him but it was sure something important

"Yes of course. What is it?" Aerrow sat himself on the desk.

"About the flew Piper had. I talk to the other Sky Knights and the Atmosian Secret service. We are on highest alarm level. We think the black Clan built a disease. They can spread them when and where they want. That was that flew what Piper had."

"You are kidding? Right." The red hair Sky knight asked shocked.

"Sorry Aerrow. But we think this guy's work for the Cyclonian like sleepers. We have orders to attack them out. If we get the order we attack them. We get reinforcements from the Rebels Ducks of Gail and the Absolut Zeroes in 3 hours."

Piper went over the marked and watched after crystal stuff and some interesting thinks else. In her hand she has a nice red apple. She bit in them and goes one shopping. Until she saw something in front of her. There were two of the black clan members and a hugs muscling Men.

"Snipes?" Piper only said shocked. The Hughes Cyclonian Talons stand between two members of the Black clan. Fast Piper threw the apple away and hid behind some boxes. Now she was able to hear what they spoke.

"Is everything secure?" Snipes asked with a raw Voice

"Of course your general can comes!" snipes turned a little bit and make a "come" hand movement. After that Piper saw a couple another Cyclonian talons and the dark Ace.

Piper was shocked as she saw the Dark Ace on a Atmosian terra.

"Dark ace it is an honor to meet you personally." One of the black clan members said

"The honor is on my side to. Can we go in?" Dark Ace answered polite

"of course. We can follow me." That one guy must be zero. Piper thought and was herself absolute sure. The group goes in a small lane. Between 2 warehouses. Piper couldn't see them. So she crept to the entrance of the lane.

Piper peered around the corner. She saw that they group entered one of the Warehouse trough a heavy metal door. When all were in Piper put her Finger on that Microphone in here ear so she can speak to the condor.

"Piper to condor. Come in!" Aerrow looked questioning to Starling. But she only shrugged with her shoulders. Aerrow take the speaker of the Microphone and answered.

"Her condor was is it?" Aerrow asked. "The black clan works for the Cyclonians. I saw a meeting between them and Dark Ace and Snipes..

"Aerrows Eyes were wide opened. Starling was right. These guys are really work with the Cyclonians. Piper go on telling.

"They an entered a hug Warehouse neared to!" A Voice interrupt her.

"Hey. What do you her."

"What. Let me down." radio interferences and many word pieces were heard.

"Let!"

"Go."

"Shoot up."

"Oh. She bites me." Then there was only radio noise.

"Piper! Piper come in! Piper! What is you status? Over!" Oh shit not again. Aerrow threw the Speaker on the ground. He was totally angry.

"All mean battle station. We must find her!"


	6. Chapter 6

Piper sat in this small animal cage. It was not really bigger than she had been standing in there. It was an old wooden one. Pipers Hand was robbed to her back. The Cyclonians and the Black Clan members watched her.

"Nice. A little play toy for the party." Snipe said and looked threatening to Piper.

"You should do what I had said. If you had left. That wouldn't be happened." Zero said like an angry teacher.

"I don't know what you mean. I was only on the marked shopping as your man kidnapped me." Piper said angry.

"Please be honest, a little scouting trip is it more or?" Zero said. Piper only snorted angry.

"Let we her alone in her nice room. We have a business to do or Zero?" Dark Ace only said with a little Bowring in his voice.

"And her?" Snipe ask surprised.

"Will we take her as a trap for the Storm Hawks?" Snipes asked.

"Snipes! Stop thinking!" Dark Ace orders.

"She was Captured by Zeros man. So she is his Prisoner. Nothing for us." The leave and let Piper alone. Snipes enact dark ace a little bit bad.

"Don't think so much. Don't think yourself!"

"Snipes!" Dark Ace screams as he heard it.

Here situation as not really happy but Piper had to smile about the Cyclonians. When they were gone Piper tried does get out from the robes but it was not possible.

"Dam it." Piper heard something and stopped trying to get out. Yes it was the voices of the Dark Ace. She doesn't know where they were. But she was able to hear every detail.

"So. Have you the stuff." Dark ace ask.

"In this little bottle is enough bacteria to contaminate an entire Terra." Somebody said. Piper thought it was Zero.

"Very good. How are the symptoms?" Snipes asked.

"High fewer, cold ernes, cough. The fewer would be higher and higher until the Person died."

"Perfect. And every think sit is a normal flu-wave." Dark Ace comment.

"Have you our stuff?" zero asked.

"Her. On this map are every Defensing position of the Atmosians and her Sky knight allied. I don't now for what do you need that. But it is very accurate." Dark Ace said.

"Perfect. So we are us agreed?" zero asked fast.

"Wait a moment." The dark Ace speaks in his dark speaking voice. Piper noticed some radio sounds. Dark ace agree something.

"What is?" zero asked impatient after a while.

"I get an emergency call from Cyclonis. I and snipes have to go. But Sargent Tron her is an good men. Make the business with him. Ah and I hope you care about this Crystal girl?"

"Of course we will" Zero only said polite.

"Good. Then we see us. Gentleman!" Piper heard that the leave the hall.

"So I think we should eat something to make this business complete or? Follow me." Zero said and Piper hears steps. Finally they had leaved the big hall. Piper goes one working to get free herself. The Robes were strong but for luck the node was only a bad one.

"Next time no recon without a hid knife." She said to herself as she struggle with the tied.

"I don't would try it!" Piper startled and looked fast up. One of the black Clan members stands out from the cage.

"What you want?" Piper asked annoyed.

"Zero sends me. You don't be worry. We don't do you something. Be hold you feet's silent and don't do any stupid things and you can leave today evening." He said calm and relaxed.

"I didn't make deals with Cyclonians!" Piper spat.

Piper was not sure. But she thought she hear a small laugh of him.

"We don't be Cyclonians. Did you really mean these guys will survive the day? Come on girl!" he said calm.

"And the Poison. You will responsible If the Cyclonian Use it!" Piper spat at him again.

"The poison we give to dark Ace is only green juice. Also be smart and sat your time out her."

"Sure. Because I believe that nonsense!" Piper said angry.

"Why not?" he only said.

"I am not stupid. You sure something to do with them why you should need a map of our defense positions?" Piper said again angry.

"You have good ears. Very good. But I think it is something you need not to know. And now stop that and should up. How I explain before. Be silence and you can go in a few hours!" he said now also with an angry voice.

"Never. How I said before. I don't work with Cyclonians." Piper said in a sarcastic voice back.

"Good I don't want do to this but you let me no other choice." He moaned and opened the cage. He takes Piper and return her. So he could watch her tied.

"Au. You gross guy. That hurts!" Piper scream as he pulled her tied stronger.

"Should up. It is your fault. Then he take a new robe and tied it around Pipers arm and her breast. He pulled it strong at the robe. Piper was remained off the air as he pulled on the robe.

"Ah. That's close." Moaned

"Stop to whine. Or should I gag you also?" he asked.

Piper moaned.

"Ok you win. But open this robes. Please!"

"No change sweetheart. But be silence now. Or I come back. He leaves the cage and looked it. Then He goes away.

"When you need something call. Me." He said by going away.

"And what's your Name?" Piper screams after him.

"Bla." He leaves the Hall to.

"What's for idiotic name?" Piper frustrated say. But with a smile on her face. Bla don't notice that Piper had taken a small knife from his belt. Now she starts to cut her robes


	7. Chapter 7

Aerrow flow with his skimmer over the city followed by Finn. They try to locate Piper.

"Did you see something?" Aerrow asked Finn.

"Nothing. There is the Market. But Piper could be in every of this buildings." Radar makes some worried noises.

"Yeah I know Body. I have a bad felling too." Aerrow said to his Copilot.

"I think we should fly over the…" Finn was interrupt by the radio.

"Attention to all Storm Hawks. Here speak Zero from the Black Clan organization. We only want to say that your Navigate officer is our Hostage. When you try anything stupid it would be not so good for her." Aerrow looked shocked to Finn. He looked worried back. Aerrow needs some seconds to realize what happened.

"Zero you dam basdart. If you only break her a hair than I kill you!" Aerrow scream angry in the Radio.

"Come down Aerrow. She is still fine. And when you fly back to your ship and be silence until today evening she will be free." Zero said relaxed. The radio makes a click like it was deactivated.

"Zero! Zero! Dam it!" Aerrow said angry.

" Ok Finn back to base." He finally said.

"What we leave her alone?" The blond sharpshooter asked.

"Are you crazy Finn? I never let her alone. But our skimmers are too conspicuous. We go one foots." Aerrow explained

"Good plan." Smiled Finn. As the fly back. Radarr noticed something on the roof of one of the Warehouse. He starts to scream, to jump and point at this Roof. First Aerrow looked questioned at his Copilot. But after he look there were he pointed. Aerrow noticed a flag. A big With flag with the Storm Hawks logo on it.

"Wait Finn. Did you see that?" Aerrow point at this with Flag.

"That is our Logo!" Finn said surprised.

"Yes. That is Pipers work. She is in there." Aerrow said full happiness.

"You are right Aerrow." Finn only confirmed.

"I call the others. Make finish to attack." Aerrow command.

"What do you mean? She is gone. Then search her. She must be still her somewhere. Find her and bring her back." Zero orders angry

"Yes Sir." Says the first two members of the black clan.

"Crack prepares the ship we leave today!" Zero go on ordering

"Yes Sir." The third said.

Piper heard Zero screaming around and make orders. Piper hid behind some large Boxes.

She cleans her hand from the blue color.

"What a luck that I fin this blue color and this big with Flag on the roof. I think even Finn must noticed it." Piper thought happy to herself.

She could observe the whole hall from her hid. Through a small hole in one of the boxes. Zeros stand angry in the middle of the hall. One of the three Cyclonian comes to him.

"I tough you take care of this girl. Are you unable to look after a little girl." He said annoyed.

"Ah shoot up. I have what I want. So let make this deal. Fast as possible." Zero said annoyed back.

"no. we don't make a deal with you. This information's are too important as the Storm Hawks get it. The deal is out." The Cyclonian said angry. Zero only shows him a surprised View.

"Ok. When you mean. Than I am sorry about what happened now." Zero aimed at them with an abstract looking crystal gun. He shoot. A blue laser flash hit the first Cyclonian. In one second Zeros shoot again two times and the other two are fallen to the ground.

"What the hell. Is this for a weapon?" Whispered Piper for herself. She doesn't really know what still happened. Such a Gun has Piper never seen before. Zero turns into hear direction. Piper recoiled.

"Did he hear that?" piper thought. No change it was impossible that he could hear that.

"Piper. Come out. I know where you are." Slowly he goes directly to her.

"No it was impossible" Piper thought again

"No reason for hid. I want only talk. " Nothing happened. Piper don't say a word. Or move an inch. She hold her right hand over her moth and try not to breath.

"Good. That was you last change. When you want the hard way. When you want the hard way. You get it!" Then he stops walking. He takes a small device in his hand. He activated it. It began to beeping and flashing. He throws it to the box.

"Oh shit!" Piper only said. She ran out of her hid and jump behind the next Boxes. An explosion shook the building. Piper was hit to the ground. Burning wood and dirty was raining on her.

"What was this?" Piper looked out of her new hid. Zeros stand there and load a rifle. It was looking also abstract to her like the pistol. Zero start shooting on boxes next to her. A single shoot but the boxes explode also in a big Burning flam.

"You have no change. Get out her. Now. Or I burn this terra to the grounds.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper watched at Zero. Now she noticed that he wears an armory. It was with. He also wear a With helmet. As Piper could see the helm under the hood of the cloak. a blue T Appeared on his Face. Like that Piper saw in her dreams.

"No!" Piper was shocked. What the hell was going on here? She was paralyzed. She only watched at the blue shining T.

"We have you now." She was packed by two guys. It was Bla and another Member of the black Clan.

"No. let me." She carry he rout of her hid and to Zero.

"lie her down." Bla throw her to the ground, direct to Zeros feet's.

"That was a big mistake. Girl. You had only to be silence some hours and you escape." Piper could see the with armory of him.

"What are you?" See only ask. "I don't will tell you that. But I say so much. Your small little planet is going to his end. And you too!" his voice was metal and dark. As he said that.

"Now it is over for you." He aimed at Piper.

"Piper! catch!" Piper looked up. Aerrow was standing on the main gate with the other storm hawks, the absolute Zeroes and the rebel ducks of Gail. Her throw her weapon and some crystal throw the room. Piper catches the crystal and use the binding to slam Zero to the wall. Bla and the other were slammed also away. Aerrow run to her and help her up.

"Are you alright?" Aerrow asked worried.

"Yes. They did hurt me." She put her weapon up. Zero stand up. And run out of the hall.

"Zero! He want to escape. The other get this two!" Aerrow point at Bla und the other guy.

Piper runs after Zero. Aerrow to.

"Piper. Wait." Piper run through the same door like Zero and was in a Tunnel, which was digging in the rock. Piper run after the black cloak ware guy. She doesn't see him but she hear his steps. She saw the end of the Tunnel. There was something. Something metal. Piper slower her running and stopped. It was a huge metal wall. In front of her. In with blue stripes on it.

"Freeze! Girl!" Piper turned. Zeros stand behind her. Who he comes behind me, Piper thought .

"Your hands up. You fall in in the oldest Trick ever. Wait in a dark hole and surprising from behind" Piper raised her hands.

" Good for me that you run after me. So I don't must search you." He said dark

"What do you want?" Piper asked zero but he only aimed at her with the rifle.

"I have to delete your memoirs." He said dark. Piper looked question at him and also surprised.

"What?" Piper asked. But zero didn't say a word more. He pulls the trigger. A blue light hit Piper. Her breath froze and she fall do the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Epiloge

Aerrow run around the corner. Piper was lying on the ground.

"Piper!" he run to her and feeling her pulse.

"Are you alright?" he asks when he noticed she awake.

" Yes. But I have extremely headache." The tunnel began to rumble. Small stones fall down.

"What is this?" they heard the roar of jet engines. Than the metal wall was moving. It moves away from the tunnel and Aerrow noticed it was a ship. The ship fly's away from the tunnel. Now Aerrow noticed that the ship was out of the tunnel and the tunnel was a gate. As the ship flying away he also noticed there out was the big lake of Aquanos.

"What is this." the ship looked like a huge transport ship. But they booth never see such a ship before. It turns to the sky and flew with incredible speed into the sky and disappeared.

"What was this?" Aerrow ask.

"I have no idea. What happened?" Piper wispered. Still holding her head. Aerrow looked at her worried.

"What?" he finally asked.

"What happened I can only remember? I was kidnapped by this black clan guy but nothing more." Piper finally said. Aerrow looked still worried at her.

"I don't can explain." Piper said.

"Let me take you back two the others!" Aerrow said.

"I hope Starling know what is to do."

They entered the hall. Medics were running around.

"What is going on?" Aerrow asked Finn

"The 2 guys. They died."

"What?" the run to the prisoners. Foam came out of their mouths. Aerrow noticed that they two most be twister. They look equal each other. The twitching and scream for pain. Bla only scream out.

"For the emperor and the great empire." Then both turn into green dust.

"What the." Aerrow said shocked,

"Man that don't hear very good." Finn said.

"True. Finn." Junko comment.

"I think that they don't want that we know how they are." Aerrow said.

"Yes. Piper. But was is this Stuff they want to sell."

Piper goes to the death Cyclonian and takes the bottle out of his uniform.

"One of them said to me this is a fake but I am not sure. I should test it in the Lap." Piper said.

"Hey guy. And was is this?" Finn looked at the map. Starling takes it and watched to.

"Oh. That's a map of our Primary defense position in whole Atmos." Starling said.

"Wow. That's a big catch. But what we do now." Aerrow looked to Piper.

"Yah. I think we should take vacation now." Aerrow said smiled.

"Sweat!" Finn only said.

It was night. After a two nice days on Aquanos the storm Hawks went away. Piper was sitting on the bridge. Wrapped in a blanket. With a cup of hot milk in hear hands.

"Piper?" Piper turned and looked in the Eyes of Aerrow.

"Hey." Aerrow said.

"What did you do hear? Do you don't want to sleep?" he asked.

" I can't!" Piper said.

"The dream again?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes. It is still there. I don't know but I saw a new Picture." Piper said.

"What? Tell me." Piper looked tired at the friendly face of the young sky knight and start to tell

"I am back in this warehouse. Behind a box. And I saw some of this Black Clan Guys. And in his Face were this lighting blue T. On of this blue T I saw before in my dreams. I don't know if that happened real and it is still something I can remember or it just a dream."

"I also not know it Piper." Aerrow said worried.

"Yes sure. But it is still this. Uch. I have a dam Bad feeling in my stomach since that day. Such something really bad will happen. Worse Cyclonis and the war." Piper said. She looked on his eyes.

"I think you image that to you. The dream is heavy but relaxed. We had punched the Cyclonia today really heavy. We can win this." Aerrow said. Piper smiled.

"You don't be worry. Piper. Everything that will come can we defeat together." He said.

"Thanks Aerrow." Piper hugged him long. Aerrow lays his arm around her. Then he noticed that Piper was asleep on his body.

"Good night Piper." He also said.

Far away in the cosmos.

Zero stands her. Hold his neck and snapped night air. He rolled his eyes and falling down. In front of him was a holopicture of a Person which was cloth in a long black cloak to.

"You have disappointed me Commander. That was your last failed mission." Crack stand between him and watch at the body of his chief. He was still alive. But not many. You could only hear a small breath of him.

"The Person said to him." Sergeant I want a complete report of the mission on Atmos. Contact me again when you have the equal of the measures."

"Yes Sir!"

"And hurry up. Atmos sound more and more interesting for me."

So I hope you guys like my story^^

But sure you want to know what happened now?

I can only say: after this story happened the Wrong talon and Police forces. So my next story happened after that. But what happened I don't want to tell. You have to read-

so we see us soon.

Piper-st^^


End file.
